Toy Story Toons: When Forky Met Giggle
by Smart Emmet
Summary: What happens when Forky, Bonnie's newest toy, gets lost and ends up meeting a miniature police officer? Find out in an all new Toy Story Toon inspired by Toy Story 4!


**When Forky Met Giggle: A Toy Story Toon (Inspired by Toy Story 4)**

(The Toy Story Toons intro plays as normal, with Woody and Buzz posing as usual, but at the end, Giggle McDimples and Forky come in, with Forky screaming. Woody, Buzz, and Giggle suddenly look worried for their handmade friend. Forky then hops out of the frame, creating the illusion of 3D, and the title card for this very short appears.)

_**When Forky Met Giggle**_

(The title card is shown as a crayon drawing that Bonnie made with both Forky and Giggle McDimples on it. Alright. Now that that's out of the way, let's start the story!)

Forky raced out of the RV, while Woody and Buzz were catching up. "I am not a toy!" He said as he was almost out the door. (If you're dying to know what had happened leading up to this very moment, here's a recap: Woody wanted Forky, Bonnie's arts and crafts project, to try to be a toy, and see how great it is to belong to a child. But, since Forky was made out of trash, he thought that he belonged in the trash.) "I was made for soup, salad, maybe chili, and then the trash!" The spork said to the cowboy and space ranger. "I'm litter!" "Wait, Forky! Don't leave!" Woody called to his crafty companion. "FREEDOM!" Forky yelled as he went to wherever the wind would take him. Woody gasped. He had lost Forky!

Meanwhile, on the road, Forky flopped on the ground, pipe cleaners and all. "Yes! Yes! Free at last from being a toy!" He shouted enthusiastically. "I'm going in the trash, and nothing is going to stop me!" He said as he made his way to the dumpster.

4 hours later…

"Nothing...is going...to stop...me!" Forky said, as he walked aimlessly. He had been walking for a long time, and he was tired. "I might need to stop. My sticks are tired." He sighed as he sat down on the dirty road. "I'm so tired, I could just sleep on the ground...right now." Just then, he saw a road sign that said "Dumpster: 4 miles ahead." "Well, at least I'm almost at the dumpster." Forky reassured himself. "Just 4 more miles to go! Aw, I haven't talked to anyone in a long time. I haven't even had any food or water for 4 hours." Forky sighed in sadness.

At that moment, he realized that he really needed a friend, someone to talk to. Someone to wipe away all that he'd been through (not literally, but figuratively). He suddenly saw a miniature police office, that, when he got closer, became a full dollhouse-sized building. He saw a poster on one of the windows next to the door. The poster said:

"_**Feeling down? Feeling blue? Need someone to talk to? Worry no more! Welcome to the Miniopolis Pet Patrol Police Station! Come on in!**_"

"Huh, I do need someone to talk to." Forky wondered. He went inside, and found himself in a small office, with a chair and a note attached to it. It said "Take a seat!" Forky did. He didn't see anyone else at the office. In his eyes, all he saw was himself. "Hello?" He said. "Hi there!" A perky voice spoke up. Forky looked around. He gasped as he saw a Polly Pocket-esque police officer with a police hat, badge, and a nice suit on, and, crazier enough, she was the same size as him! "I'm Officer Giggle McDimples of the Miniopolis Pet Patrol. State your name and business." The officer said, with a very stern look in her eye.

"Uh, hi? I'm...Forky?" Forky introduced himself. "And, um, I'm most definitely NOT a toy!" Giggle gasped in shock. "Not a toy, huh? Explain." "Well, I'm not a toy. I'm a spork! I mean, look at me! I have pipe cleaner hands, a big unibrow, googly eyes, and even my feet are popsicle sticks! I was never meant to be played with!" "Well, Forky," Giggle laughed a bit when she said his name. "Looks like you have a lot to learn about being a toy." "But, I don't want to be a toy!" Forky stood up. "I want to be trash! I belong in the trash! Before I came here, I was headed to the dumpster!" Giggle laughed at him again. "I know you want to be thrown away, Forky, but, look at it this way. Being a toy is like being in the trash." "It is?" Forky was intrigued. "It is!" Giggle replied. "Except, instead of cans and bottles for company, you'll meet real friends. People you're comfortable with. Instead of being in a dumpster, you'll be in a child's room. Instead of being junk, you'll have a purpose in life! Just think about it. You won't be trash! You'll be a toy!"

Forky thought about it for a bit. Then, he smiled at his new friend. "You're right, Giggle. Once you think about it, being a toy isn't so bad. It's...it's kinda nice." "Well then, how about we have ourselves a little playtime? Huh, huh?" Giggle said, excitedly. "Well, ok." Forky agreed. "How about a deal? If you be a toy, then you can't go back to being trash. But, if you don't want to be a toy, then you'll go back to going to the dumpster, except...I'll have to come with you. So, which do you choose? Be a toy, or be trash?" Forky thought about it like his whole life was at stake. He didn't want to be played with. He wanted to be trash. But, being a toy would be fun. After thinking long and hard, Forky finally said his answer. "Ok. I'm going to be...A TOY!" "Hooray!" Giggle jumped in the air in pure excitement. "Look out, playtime! Here comes Forky!" Forky yelled as he ran around. "YEAAAAAAAAA-ow!" He ran too fast that he bumped on Giggle's desk and fell on the floor. "Uh, a little help?"

Later, Giggle set up a training course for Forky. She even had Forky do an oath. Forky and Giggle trained hard for being a toy, and Giggle taught Forky everything. From being lifeless on the ground, to even knowing when someone would be coming, Forky officially nailed the course. But, when it came to finding a child for him, Forky knew he had to tell Giggle the truth. "Giggle?" "Yeah, Forky?" Giggle said. "I already have a child." "You do?" Giggle said, with passion. "Yeah, her name is Bonnie, and she actually likes playing with me." "Whoa! Cool! Where is she?" Giggle wondered. "Well, she's in the RV that I went out of." "Wait, WHAT?" Giggle shouted in surprise. It was at that very moment that Forky knew he belonged to a child. He and Giggle decided to go back to Bonnie. The two took Giggle's police car, and soon they were off. Off to reunite Forky with his child. "Bonnie, here we come!" Forky said, as he and Giggle set off on their way. They were going back for Bonnie no matter what.

(Roll credits!)

And now, a end credits scene!

Back in the RV, Woody gasped. He had lost Forky! "No! No!" He said frantically. "Buzz, I'm going back for him." "Woody, wait!" Buzz said. "We need to think about this." "No, we don't!" Woody replied. "Bonnie needs her favorite toy!" At that moment, Woody jumped out of the RV. Meanwhile, Forky and Giggle were almost to the RV, when all of a sudden, Giggle's car crashed into a rock, flinging her and Forky through the air, all the way to where Woody was walking. They both smashed into him. "Forky?" Woody said in surprise. "Hi, Woody!" Forky said, happy to see him again.

**To be continued...in Toy Story 4.**


End file.
